The Z Gang Kablam!
by Einstein-006
Summary: The Z Gang have their own TV Show! What will they do? Will they fight over the limelight? Will Brolli be able to turn their hearts pure and tender? Brolli is pure and tender? WHOA! Read to find out!
1. The Stage is Set!

Hello! I've decided to write YET ANOTHER fic. I am in the middle of 2 others, actually, I'm more like in the 1/8 of each of them, as they are both epics. But, I want to do another one! This is a humor story of the Z gang doing a television show. It may have been done, but this one is going to have ALL THE CHARACTERS, well, a lot of them. Buu, Cell, Radditz, Nappa, villain to good person, almost everyone will be done! Enjoy, and I OWN NOTHING!  
  
  
  
It was a perfectly peaceful day. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining down on the cloudless earth, and people were joyful. It was the summer time, and people were getting ready for swimming, diving, running, sports, almost everything.  
  
The Z Gang, however, was in the middle of a great project. They were starting their own TV Show! And they even were able to drag all their owl enemies out of the HFIL to star on it too! Currently, they were making up the job list for the show. It was tough, as the leaders were Chichi, Bulma, 18, and Brolli, who's heart turned pure and tender in the HFIL. Their list was as follows:  
  
Goku-Head Anchor  
  
Vegeta-Co-Anchor  
  
Tien-Backup Anchor  
  
Chaotzu-Tien's Backup Anchor  
  
Chichi-Advertising Campaign Leader  
  
Bulma-Technology of the Show  
  
18-Fashion designer  
  
Yamcha-Co-Advertising Leader  
  
Brolli-Calms Everyone Down  
  
Radditz-Advertisement  
  
Nappa-Co-Advertisement  
  
Frieza-Backup Advertisement  
  
Cell-Surpriser  
  
Gohan-Co-Technology Leader  
  
Trunks-Main Advertisement  
  
Goten-Cute Kid who fakes being blind and Deaf  
  
Krillin-Janitor  
  
Marron-Curtains  
  
Videl-Curtains  
  
17-Curtains  
  
Dr. Gero-Backup on anything  
  
Piccolo-Backup Anything  
  
Dende-Sounds and Songs  
  
After finishing this, the Z gang found out they had quite a long list. However, they decided that it was okay, and decided to start the show that very day! Goku got ready in his main chair, made out of grass and weeds, while Vegeta was next to him in a big armchair.  
  
Tien and Chaotzu were preparing their rocket launchers and machine guns to take care of Goku and Vegeta, to get into the limelight. Chaotzu had a ring of bullets, a long machinegun armed with lights, laser targeting, and explosives. He had grenades, flashbangs, and a scouter. Tien had a double grenade launcher with laser targeting also, a scope, a sniper rifle, 1 flame thrower, and a huge explosive as a self-destruct in case he needed it.  
  
Bulma and Gohan were preparing satellites to track every person who walks in, and fill their head, with electromagnetic waves, with stuff about how this show is the best, and if you go to any other, you will detonate on the spot.  
  
Chichi was beating Yamcha over the head with the only thing she could find: an acorn. According to her, Yamcha had been the reason Goku had become a fighter. While she was beating the hell out of Yamcha, Gohan put a sign over them, saying, "If you don't see this show, this is what happens!" It had a pretty clear effect, as several people went up to him to ask for tickets.  
  
Android 18 was just shredding Bulma', buying every outfit in site, while shoplifting some more. After wasting about 2 billion zeni, she shoplifted Bloomingdale's for the clothes that were needed for the show. She took the rest of the clothes she bought and put her in a secret, but gigantic, closet she had made in an underwater cavern that had air in it, but had thousands of outfits.  
  
Brolli was singing songs to calm down Chichi, but could only reach the desired effect after singing a song about Gohan becoming the smartest person in the entire universe and beyond.  
  
Radditz, Nappa, Frieza, and Trunks were getting their advertisement ready. Trunks would stand still in the middle of the commercial, in a tight black tank top and white baggy pants, while the other 3 would jump out and say "If you want to see him again, come see out newest show, The Z Gang Kablam!"  
  
Cell stood behind the opening doors, ready to pounce on those hesitant to go inside. When they turned around, he would launch a weak energy blast, pushing the person right into a gadget, made by Bulma, that sat the person down in the seat and kept him there for the rest of the show.  
  
Goten had put on big, black glasses, and was walking around with a cane and bowl, bumping into various things. When people asked him what was wrong, he didn't answer, and they concluded he was deaf too. So, they gave 1's, 5's, 20's, even one fifty snuck its way into the bowl.  
  
Krillin was deciding which way to mop, which cleaning solution to use, where to clean, what to clean, and various other things, just to take his mind off the fact that he was the only loser who had gotten a job as bad as being a janitor.  
  
Marron, Videl, and Android 17 were picking out a pair of gloves to help get a grip on the thin and smooth ropes they were pulling. Videl was going to help Marron out, while 17 was powering up a blast to kill Goku and jump in. However, Tien and Chaotzu had a sentry gun and several grenade launchers on automatic kill set directly on him, and 17 knew better than to test Bulma and Gohan's targeting systems.  
  
Dr. Gero and Piccolo had decided to team up to try to assassinate Goku and Vegeta, and then jump in while no one was looking. Piccolo had ripped his left arm off, and was getting ready to throw it at Goku's head, when a sentry gun shot his head off, along with Dr. Gero's. They put that in with Chichi beating up with Yamcha, and the 'advertisement' had a much greater effect than it once did.  
  
Dende had some major music coming up, all of it stuff he had made up. Da Piccolo Beat and Spiky Super Saiyain were his main ones, although he was making more.  
  
Soon, everything would be ready, and the show would start!  
  
  
  
  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH, a cliffhanger! Not much humor in this one, but I had to get ALL of the information out in the open, so that the rest can be pure humor. Check back to this story, as I will update it often. If you have ideas for it, say it in A REIVEW! If you do, thanks! Goodbye, till next time! 


	2. Total Chaos! Music Heaven...?

Why hello! I got NO reviews, but that's okay. I'll get a review eventually, and that's better than nothing. Anyway, it's time for the first episode of The Z Gang Kablam! The first episode of the show, not the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Since I take so much out of a lot of things, I have to put a nice, official disclaimer. I OWN NOTHING! LITERALLY!  
  
*** Duel of the Fates Music is playing, and Dende is very flustered ***  
  
"Oh my, I put the wrong CD in!" cried Dende. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, here we go, let's just take.....um.......this......out! This crappy thing is jammed. And it's breaking too! The only button that works is play! AHHHHHHHHHH, the volume is too great!"  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh, don't worry about it Dende, this music is so cool!" said Goku enthusiastically, tapping his fingers on the table.  
  
"You moron, Kakarot! First, you have already broken 3 tables with that crap banging, so stop it NOW!" said Vegeta in a very loud tone. Goku, and everyone in the entire audience froze. "As I said, you are a moron you 3rd class fool! That music will play as we do this show! AAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
"Don't worry, Veggie Weggie!" said Bulma from backstage, and outlined Vegeta's blush with a computer. Unfortunately, she accidentally hit 'permanent' instead of 'user choice'.  
  
"Oh, just kidding HUSBAND, but I'll turn this off!" After some trying, and some typing, Bulma only succeeded in make the red blush purple, and making Vegeta's entire body look a bring violet. "Oh Vegeta, um, the computer is going to need some hacking, but I'll do it by the end of the show!"  
  
"WOMAN! YOU......" "No swearing Vegeta, now sit down...." said Goku in a high-pitched baby-talk voice.  
  
But Goku, unfortunately, put too much force on his natural chair while sitting down, and broke the chair, hitting the 'music' button on the floor.  
  
So, while Duel of the Fates was playing, we also had A Day Without Rain blasting in the background.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, it's a round! Oh yeah, go Obi-Wan, no, it's not raining! OH YEAH!" said Goku excitedly. "We might as well start this waste of time show!" said Vegeta angrily. But his anger rose a little too much, and he blasted the floor. Wood flew everywhere, and a stray little piece hit the 'backup music video' button that Dende had tried to protect with his own body. Dende got blown off into the ground, where he hit the electricity switch, and managed to up the volume on the music much, MUCH, more. Plus, he blew open the DVD container, and in popped Gladiator.  
  
And the situation was as follows: Vegeta was a bright purple, and was going Super Saiyain, making all the mega-boom-boxes in the rafters of the auditorium fall down, magnifying the music, to Vegeta, 100 times more. Duel of the Fates and A Day Without Rain were blasting in unison, though they were both being outdone by the We Gotta Power music video that kept looping itself. Gohan screwed up his hacking on Vegeta's purple tint, and made the songs keep looping. The DVD Gladiator was being shown on the other half of the main screen behind Goku and Vegeta, and the Romans were currently killing some barbarians. Goku was sitting on the ground, pounding it with the 'awesome-ness' of the situation.  
  
"Okay, we are finishing this show, if it is the last thing we do. Okay, Kakarot?" "Oh, sure Veggie. Oh, pump the beat, DIE DARTH MAUL, DIE!"  
  
"Um, I mean, hello, welcome to The Z Gang Kablam, hosted by....." "Vegeta, Prince of the Saiyains! Thank you, please bow and sacrifice yourselves!" said Vegeta in a speech-like tone. "Vegeta, sit down! My name is Goku, and his name is Vegeta." "Prince of the Saiyains 3rd class moron!" said Vegeta angrily.  
  
"Okay, today, we are interviewing, um, my mailbox?" said Goku in a confused but happy tone. "WHAT, WE ARE NOT INTERVIEWING SOME 3rd CLASS IDIOT'S MAILBOX!"  
  
"Oh yes we are, Vegeta. Okay, first question, how does it feel not to get any mail because you are in the middle of no where, in a place where only a person like me would live? Wait a minute, VEGETA, YOU ADDING THE ENDING OF THE QUESTION!" said Goku.  
  
"Oh, I didn't do anything......" said Vegeta, innocently looking at his nails, but then putting his hand behind his back, the purple tint on his face turning crimson.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna......." said Goku, pulling off every curse word he knew. However, Tien and Chaotzu jumped in guns firing, rockets launching, and they managed to destroy the boom boxes, which detonated, revealing more stereos and musical equipment underneath. Now, they had Ride With Me playing along with the other songs.  
  
"WE WILL BE THE ANCHORS! AHHHHHHHHHH!" said Tien, using every shot he had. He shot Chaotzu in the leg, and then........ "Hah! Thought you could get there first and be the only anchor my little 'friend'? Well, I don't like that! TAKE THIS!" And with that, Tien destroyed Chaotzu's body with all the shotgun shots. However, Piccolo regenerated his body, ripped off his arm, and threw it at Tien! The mere shock of having something with PURPLE blood on it made Tien faint, dropping on his own hand grenade. Piccolo rushed in, but was hit by a Masenko from Gohan!  
  
"I've always wanted to do that to you MR. PICCOLO! You freakazoid, you can't take out SSJ2! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Gohan then killed Piccolo, but was hit by a paper airplane, made by baby Marron!  
  
"Take that meanie Saiyaman Freak!" said Marron in a high-pitched voice. She had somehow transformed into a little girl, with pigtails, but with a lit cigar in her mouth, and lots of paper airplanes at her side.  
  
"What, how do you know my secret!" *** Everyone in the student body of Orange Star High School appears *** "You're a freak, Gohan!" they screamed in unison. And then they disappeared.  
  
"Die Marron, die!" said Dr. Gero from behind. He ripped off his beard, revealing it was a huge bomb! He threw it at Marron, killing her, but destroying the entire auditorium, and everyone in it!  
  
"Oh yeah you weakling humans, you had better come for our next show, or you will feel the wrath of.........." "PURPLE MAN!" said Bulma, cutting of Vegeta.  
  
"WOMAN! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"  
  
  
  
  
  
And that stage had been destroyed? Will the Z Gang find a new one? Will the total chaos be stopped? What will happen? Keep checking this story to find out! AND REVIEW! Thank you, if you do, and SCREW YOU, if you don't. Goodbye, and Good Riddance to those who don't review! 


	3. Spiky Super Saiyain!

Why hello again! I can see that NO ONE decided to review, but that's okay, I will just keep writing, and I will eventually get a review for this story. Anyway, last time, everyone fought over the limelight Goku and Vegeta had, music was blowing like heck, and Gladiator was playing in the background? And Dr. Gero killed everyone and the auditorium! But this time, the Z gang gets a new auditorium, with everything new and stuff. Plus, Cell managed to round up an audience! *** You see 600 Cell JR's and 1 very scared guy *** Well, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I steal so many things in this story, I have to put an official disclaimer. I own none of the things in this story. So don't sue me, I'm young, I have no cash, and worst of all, I get nervous under pressure, and I've never even felt the hard pressure from lawyers! *** sobbing ***  
  
  
  
*** 10: 00 A.M., at an auditorium Bulma bought ***  
  
"Okay, this is MY auditorium, so follow my ORDERS! Especially you, Veggie! Or shall I say, Sun Fire Yellow Veggie?" cooed Bulma.  
  
"Shut up WOMAN, it is NOT my fault you and Kakarot's brat don't know a single thing about technology! If I was doing the work, I could finish it in LESS than 5 minutes!" yelled Vegeta angrily. "But you are too STUPID to realize that I, Prince of the Saiyains, have A LOT OF EXPERIENCE WITH TECHNOLOGY! NO WEAKLING HUMAN COULD EVER-" "Oh be quiet my little daisy." said Bulma calmly, but in a high-pitched voice, as if she was talking to a young child.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" cried out Vegeta.  
  
"Hey, let's calm down everyone! We were able to wish everyone back, and even though Piccolo died, I was able to take you to Namek! And the most important thing is that we are all safe and alive." said Goku calmly, except his eyes were out of focus.  
  
*** Silence ***  
  
"Kakarot, are you sure you're okay?" said Vegeta, who had started to back towards the fastest exit: blowing through the wall, going SSJ, and flying as fast as he could.  
  
"Frying pans taste yummy!" said Goku like a little kid.  
  
"That's better Kakarot. Now let's get this thing done with." said Vegeta in half relief, half-annoyance.  
  
And the stage was FINALLY ready. Dende had his songs ready, and the volume was set on the right level. And just in case, Dende had a powerful blast on a mechanical switch, so if the volume meter ever got to high, the switch would catapult the energy blast straight at another line of blasts, destroying every stereo, boom box, and music making device in the entire stage.  
  
"Welcome to The Z Gang Kablam! And I'm your host, Kakarot! I mean Chichi! No, what was it again? Krillin, no Piccolo! OH YEAH, GOKU! Yup, I'm your host Goku!"  
  
"And I'm his co-host, Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyains, but you can call me Prince Vegeta. The host is a 3rd class moron. Don't mind him. Please bow before me, and offer gifts so as I don't kill you!" said Vegeta proudly.  
  
"Okay, whatever Vegeta. My first guest is..... Cell Jr.! But he hasn't arrived yet! Oh well, I might as well take a volunteer from the audience!" said Goku, not realizing his utterly stupid mistake.  
  
The only guy who wasn't a Cell Jr. decided to shoot himself. The other little Cell's rose their hands.  
  
"I pick Cell Jr.!" said Vegeta.  
  
Cell Jr. walked up. "Why hello little guy. You look a lot like our planned guest, but I must be mistaken, because I think you are him! Oh well." said Goku. "So, do you want to have an interview, or do something else?" "Interview, please, oh and don't make your son hurt me, please!" said Cell Jr., starting to sob into Goku's shirt.  
  
"Oh don't worry about that, Gohan won't do anything. RIGHT GOHAN!" said Goku. *** Gohan putting away his sniper rifle *** "Uh, sure dad!" said Gohan from afar. He had a good sniping shot, AND he had Cell Jr. in the scope! Oh well for Gohan.  
  
"Okay, first question. Please describe your daily like from when you wake up to when you go to bed, please!" said Goku.  
  
"Well, Cell just created me. My life began 5 minutes ago." "WOW! HOW COOL!" said Goku in an enthusiastic voice. "Green boy, turn on some music, Kakarot is reaching the 1% insane level, and that's critical." said Vegeta, looking straight at Goku, his looking turning into one of terror and horror.  
  
"Okay Goku! I'll put in Spiky Super Saiyain!" said Dende excitedly.  
  
SSJ1!  
  
SSJ2!  
  
SSJ3; 4, 5, 6!  
  
Spiky Super Saiyain!  
  
Goku goes, SSJ3  
  
Buu runs far,  
  
Dies really fast  
  
Vegeta decides to die, too!  
  
SSJ1!  
  
SSJ2!  
  
SSJ3; 4, 5, 6!  
  
Spiky Super Saiyain! Spiky Super Saiyain!  
  
SPIKY.........SUPER.........SAIYAIN!  
  
Veggie decides, that SSJ2 is way too weak,  
  
Takes a break, 3 weeks later is SSJ4!  
  
SSJ1!  
  
SSJ2!  
  
SSJ3!  
  
SSJ3; 4, 5, 6!  
  
Spiky Super Saiyain!  
  
AND THEN THEY ALL DIED.  
  
The End: By Dende  
  
*** Everyone is frozen ***  
  
"What an ironic ending!" said Goku, the only one clapping. "Okay, that was just stupid. Green boy has lost it. Kakarot is becoming even more stupid, even though that's what he excels at. Let's end this show. RIGHT NOW!" said Vegeta angrily.  
  
"Okay, and here are our sponsors!" said Gohan, fading the screen, and turning on the pre-recorded videotape.  
  
"Our sponsors are: Funimation! They gave us tips on how to edit our show so badly it's just two guys doing NOTHING! Wait, they are our only sponsors. Oh well, good thing Bulma is rich!" said Gohan.  
  
"Goodbye!" said Goku. "AND COMEBACK YOU WEAKLING CELL WANNABE'S!" yelled Vegeta.  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? I thought I was pretty funny. PLEASE REVIEW! Goodbye, and till next time! 


	4. Brolli Meets the Eternal Dragon! Oozaroo...

Whoa, hello! I know I haven't updated in A WHILE, but I decided to take a break for a little while. But enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I steal so many things in this story, I have put an official disclaimer. I don't own all the stolen things in this story.  
  
"Hello all! It is me, Kakarot, Prince of all Morons speaking!" said Goku, smiling mischievously at his imitation of Vegeta. "You realize, Prince of all Morons, that I am the prince of saiyains, and you are the prince of all morons? Your imitation has failed." said Vegeta calmly.  
  
"Oh Veggie Head, don't be so annoying! I'm trying to fix it right now!" said Bulma angrily. While trying to make Vegeta look normal and not sunfire yellow, she had accidentally made him look like Barney with an evil look in his eye. All the younger viewers were scared off.  
  
"Hey guys, want me to start the music?" cried Dende excitedly, as he had a new soundtrack, Oozaroo Cell. "No you fool Dende, I can't believe I was actually friends with you on Namek! Taste this you deformed lizard, MASENKO!" said Gohan, firing the blast at Dende. However, Dende blew the stereo at full power, therefore setting off his own little mechanism. This resulted in blowing Gohan's blast away.  
  
"What now, Gohan! HUH!" said Dende. However, the music was right on beat, so Cell decided to jump out and do his thing.  
  
Oozaroo Cell  
  
That Monkey Ape  
  
He regenerated  
  
And then shot himself!  
  
He went SSJ  
  
And went chimp-style  
  
Then decided, to kill himself!  
  
Oozaroo Cell  
  
That Monkey Ape  
  
Cut off his tail  
  
Run away quick!  
  
Paint him green,  
  
And white and black  
  
And you have,  
  
An animal Cell!  
  
Oozaroo Cell  
  
That Monkey Ape  
  
Painted his eyes  
  
Burned his rice  
  
Tripped thrice  
  
And flew down Rocky Mountains!  
  
Oozaroo Cell!  
  
That Monkey Ape!  
  
Decided he sucked,  
  
And lit-er-ly  
  
KILLED HIMSELF!  
  
The End  
  
By: Dende  
  
"WHOOOOOOOOOO! That sucked bad Dende, real bad. I can't believe you wrote that. I mean, you insulted me so hard. PUT ON SOME OTHER MUSIC NOW!" cried an angry cell, steam coming out of his left pinky.  
  
"Okay, okay, hold on! Let me just put some of this on!"  
  
*** Puts on the James Bond music, and pulls out a FAKE WATERGUN ***  
  
"Oh yeah, feel the beat!1, 2, 3, 4-" "DIE YOU FREAKAZOID! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" said Goku finally, blowing Dende away. Therefore, they recruited Dr. Gero to his job. "Aight, let's put some beat on! Will Smith, oh yeah! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" yelled Dr. Gero, suddenly looking a lot like the Grand Kai.  
  
"I love you! You love me! Let's kill Gero before I kill you all! With a great big hug, and a kamehameha wave, let's all fight real hard right now!" said Vegeta in a Barney tone, giving everyone his "Barney" evil eye.  
  
"HEY ALL OF YOU! F*** THIS YOU MO****FU*****, I AM GONNA KICK YOUR SORRY LITTLE A****!" yelled Goku.  
  
"Okay, we…um…will…Goku. JUST PLEASE DON'T HURT US!" wailed Bulma. "To think, my baby boy will be orphaned! The agony, the agony!!!" "Oh, what are you crying about Bulma. Did you know that paint is quite tasty. A delicacy at my home planet, Yardrat." said Goku with a very happy expression on his face.  
  
"Um, that's great you 3rd class loser. Now, I WILL PICK THE GUEST! I pick………." Vegeta looks around, trying to find the right candidate. "I pick Brolli!" yelled Vegeta, somehow outlining the fact that Barney is a T-Rex, and an eye saying "I don't love you. But you have to love me".  
  
"Okay, here's our guest, Brolli. Please introduce yourself." said Goku calmly. "Well, I come from the Planet Vegeta. I was the first Super Saiyain. My goal, to destroy 100 trillion people, was posted on a bright pink sticky pad note on my fridge. You see, when I reached that goal-" "You suck you moron. Goodbye. I will now send you to the Eternal Dragon's humble abode. Badbye!" yelled Vegeta, and blew Brolli to the Eternal Dragon's house.  
  
*** At the Eternal Dragon's humble abode ***  
  
"Yo, wassup Brolli, I decided living in this place where I live is a very saddening area. You see, the depression all started when I was just a little Chinese legend. They abused me so much, sticking me on walls! Some people didn't believe in me, and hit my picture with a sledgehammer! The pain!" cried, yes literally CRIED, the Eternal Dragon.  
  
"Don't worry man, dat prob I can deal wid. You see, my pad is da over there, and it got dat sweet rhythm, and-" said Brolli, but he was cut off by the dragon. "You're not helping Brolli. You shall go to the HFIL multiplied by 506. Goodbye, and have fun!" said the Eternal Dragon, and transported Brolli away.  
  
*** Back at the stage ***  
  
"Whoa! I guess this is the end of our show! Cya!" said Goku, saddened by the loss of his dear friend, Brolli the SSJ man. "And please get into a sacrificial position so I can kill you!" yelled Vegeta, but he was suddenly turned into a small alligator by Bulma. "OOOOOOOOOOPS! Sorry Veggie Weggie, but I guess I made a mistake. Well, I'll fix it!" said Bulma, sitting down at her computer chair.  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? I thought it was pretty funny. Please review! Oh yeah, thanks to the people who reviewed in the time I gave them. I only got 3 ***gets angry***, but that is okay. Goodbye, till next time! 


	5. I'm Cool, I'm Trunks, I'm Dead, I'm Trun...

Hey! I haven't updated in a long while, but I'm starting to get back into my older fics. I started a new one called The Legendary Super Saiyan, and it's about Goku, and he grows up on Planet Vegeta. But he has the same personality (and super strength) that he does on earth! Along with the fact that he is a genius… Anyway, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: You realize that I'm stealing so many things it's worse than being accused of grand theft auto. I do not own anything, except for… nothing? Yeah, my parents buy everything for me, basically everything but my toys. Do you really want a 6th grader's  
  
toys? Thought not.  
  
  
  
  
  
*** Get the Party Started music turns on ***  
  
"Hello all! The name's Goku! SUP DOGS!" he said, raising his fingers into a peace position. "Kakarot, you are not cool. You are a stupid wife's boy who goes around saving the earth. Got it? Good." said Vegeta calmly, powering up an energy blast to destroy Bulma.  
  
"No way Veggie Head, just because you're an alligator doesn't mean you can around destroying people because that's what alligators do!" remarked Bulma smartly, pointing at Vegeta, well, Vegeta the Alligator. "ALLIGATORS KILL PEOPLE! REALLY! COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!." croaked Vegeta, his voice slowly become more raspy as his body became used to being an alligator.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Dr. Gero, running over and hitting Vegeta the Alligator with a left-over android's head. "It's time to sing a song! Now, who will it be?" asked Dr. Gero, putting his hand to his chin.  
  
"MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" screamed Trunks, jumping onto the stage in an outfit that attracted all of the girls in the audience… so he was mugged and dragged away by 6 insane girls. "Um, I'll pretend I didn't notice that…" said Goku, leaning back in his comfy armchair.  
  
"Okay, I'm singing!" said another Trunks. It seemed that the Trunks everyone had dragged away had been an atomic bomb!  
  
*** Everyone in the stage hears a very loud boom ***  
  
"Huh, whoops. Anyway, I brought my own music today EVIL SCIENTIST WHO IN THE FUTURE I DESTROY WITH AND AWESOME SWORD THAT TAPION GAVE ME!" yelled Trunks, glaring and pointing at Dr. Gero. "Who's Tapion?" he asked, putting his hands to his hips.  
  
"Tapion was a guy who was unleashed when I used too much tape for repairing my cardboard sword. He got so sick of it he gave me his own." said Trunks, starting to suck on his thumb. "I WANT MY MOMMY!" suddenly screamed someone, but they became quiet when Vegeta ate them…  
  
"Okay, my song begins!" Trunks yelled, putting in some music. He suddenly added, "It's called I'M COOL, I'M TRUNKS, I'M COOL, I'M TRUNKS."  
  
*** Puts in a CD that plays that awesome music you hear before watching an old video of the androids saga, Bardock, or the History of Trunks ***  
  
I'm Cool  
  
I'm Trunks  
  
With lilac hair  
  
Or is it lavender?  
  
This song does not rhyme  
  
Because it took 5 seconds  
  
I'm Cool  
  
I'm Trunks  
  
With that kick-butt sword  
  
It slashes and moves  
  
But I suck with it  
  
Tapion gave it,  
  
Unwillingly,  
  
I used up too much tape  
  
And destroyed him too  
  
I'm Cool  
  
I'm Trunks  
  
I watch the androids kill  
  
They are so weird  
  
Cuz of their hair  
  
Their world conquest  
  
Isn't so bad  
  
But a hairdresser  
  
Could do them some good  
  
I'm Cool  
  
I'm Trunks  
  
The girls really like me  
  
I've been mugged 6 times  
  
Not counting,  
  
Those insane asylum escapes  
  
When I turn SSJ  
  
They knife me real hard  
  
So I get unconscious  
  
And they drag me real far  
  
I'm Cool  
  
I'm Trunks  
  
I really suck  
  
Forget me,  
  
Gohan is cool  
  
Wait, here comes a bus  
  
Let us step  
  
In front of it  
  
Goodbye world  
  
I'm Dead  
  
I'm Trunks  
  
*** Trunks is suddenly run over by a bus ***  
  
"WOW!" said Goku, tears running from his face as he used a tissue to dab his damp nose. "It was so touching…" he trailed off, instead taking the time to grab another box of Kleenex.  
  
"It sucked with a passion. Trunks, your name is now Underwear. And you deserve it! LOL! LOL! LOL! LOL! LOL!" laughed Vegeta, his croaky voice making him seem REALLY weird.  
  
"You realize no one ACTUALLY SAYS LOL OUT LOUD?" yelled Bulma, standing up from her computer and looking over at Vegeta. "I'm gonna turn you into Super Saiyan bear!" she screamed, hitting some random keys on her keyboard. And suddenly, Vegeta had turned into a cute, adorable bear with… golden fur.  
  
"Some berries Kakarot? I poisoned them myself." said Vegeta the SSJ Bear, holding out a basket of green raspberries. "COOL!" said Goku, taking the entire basket and stuffing it into his mouth.  
  
"IT TOOK ME WEEKS TO BUILD THAT BASKET! DIE!" yelled Vegeta the SSJ Bear, charging Goku. "But I forget how to turn Super Saiyan!" Goku yelled, putting his hands up in defense. Vegeta the SSJ Bear was rolling on the floor laughing.  
  
"Like when you forgot how to turn SSJ against Cooler?" inquired Dr. Gero, crossing his arms across his chest. "Yup!" exclaimed Goku gleefully.  
  
"You're happy about this? WELL DIE!" screamed Vegeta the SSJ Bear, charging Goku. He rammed him into the curtain, thus pulling it down. Behind the curtain, you could hear Goku's muffled yells as Vegeta the SSJ Bear destroyed him.  
  
*** Suddenly, Gohan steps onto the stage ***  
  
"We're having some technical difficulties." started Gohan, nervously glancing behind him to the curtains. He could hear Vegeta cursing in the bear language called BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER, or as most called it, the bear language. "So, we are ending our show. Um, have a nice night!" he yelled, waving his hand in goodbye. Everyone in the audience left hurriedly, just in case Vegeta the SSJ Bear finished Goku and moved onto other… prey.  
  
"GOODBYE ALL!" screamed Bulma from the background, going behind the curtains. Then, all you heard was a bear's yells. You could even see a slight part of Goku's face that had swelled up SO MUCH…  
  
  
  
  
  
What did you think? You liked it? Of course. I decided to make it a little bit longer this time, because of my lack of updating. Next time, stuff happens! NO DUH! Goodbye until next time! 


End file.
